Black Out Faction
by SkullMate
Summary: "i guess you could say, 'we kill stuff before it can kill you'. And don't look at me like that. I'm serious.  'T' for blood, language and other things. there will be pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**May 15, 2011**

**1:15**

**Chicago, USA**

He jogged from the burning building, coughing slightly as smoke filtered from his lungs. _It wasn't in there...where could it be?_

Smoke filled his vision as he rounded in to another alley. Sucking in his breath, he ran head first into gray, going for a good 3 minutes before arriving on the other side and taking a sigh of relief.

After another 10 minutes of searching, the man growled in aggravation. _If I don't find it soon...Dammit! _That's when he heard it, a small cry, like a baby or a small animal, followed by a soft shushing sound.

He slowed to a stop, looking for the sounds source. Peeking around the grimy brick wall he was currently leaning against, he saw...her. A woman dressed in a soft green dress and sandals, also looking around a corner, out onto the street. Her arms were holding something against her chest.

He slowly approached the woman, careful not to make any sudden noises. When he was a good fifteen or so feet from her, he called out.

"Excuse me miss. You need to evacuate. If you haven't noticed, the block is on fire."

The woman jumped and spun around, clutching the bundle, the _baby. _

"O-oh. I'm sorry. I-I was waiting for my husband, but...I think he already left." short, blond hair framed her head as she shook it, a soft scared frown on her face.

The man relaxed slightly. A calm smile graced his face. "That's quite alright! How about I help you to the police station? I'm sure all this smoke can't be good for your child."

"T-Thank you I-" Her tongue darted across her tongue nervously, "I'm just so scared..."

The man froze as she made her way over; staring, before pulling out a small curved knife and throwing it. She screamed as it hit her leg, falling. He pulled a silver gun from inside of his suit and walked towards her, finger tight on the trigger.

She curled around her child and began screaming. "S-Some one! Help me! PLEASE! SAVE MY BABY!"

He stared at her, ignoring her cries to be saved. "Did you do this?" His only response was another cry for help. "Did you? ANSWER ME." After realizing he would be getting nothing other than, 'save me', he sighed, pulling a hand through his blond hair, glasses reflecting the smoke and fire around them. "Fine then. Have it your way."

He pulled back the trigger, hearing a small 'click' before-

"ALFRED. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He stopped, heart hammering in his chest and turned his head. The blond almost dropped the gun at what he saw.

England stood at the head of a group of nations. All staring at him in open mouthed horror and disbelief.

His mind stalled for a moment, before his mind processed how this situation must look to them. After that, he let loose the only coherent thought that crossed his brain.

"Well shit."

* * *

><p>Short, prologue is short.<p>

don't worry, the other chapters should be longer than this. I just needed to get the story going. gotta find my inspiration, yeah?

sorry if it seems kinda crappy. it'll get more exciting, i promise. sorry for the boring.


	2. Getting Started

**May 15, 2011**

**12:45**

**Chicago, USA**

"Every one please exit in an orderly fashion! Stay in groups until you are picked up by the hotels cars! Do not panic! We apologize for the inconvenience!" The attendant yelled over the groups of people making their way out of the hotel and into cars adorned with the hotels name. The nations grumbled as they walking onto the smoke filled street.

"Vee~ why can't we just stay in the nice hotel? I'm sure we'd be safe..." Italy yawned, having been asleep during the meeting when they were told to evacuate.

"And if the building catches fire? Huh? What do we do then smart guy! In case you haven't noticed, the fire's heading _towards_ the damn hotel!" His brother ranted, hitting him over the head.

"Vee! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Italy cried, hiding behind Germany. Said blond sighed, none too pleased with this turn of events.

"It's alright Italy. Just get in the car. Please." He gently pushed both the Italians into the vehicle before following himself.

"Come on Iggyyy~ it's not that bad! Just think of it like an adventure! An adventure that takes us to a new hotel! And a new room to argue politically in!" America grinned, pushing the huffy Englishman to the car.

"Adventure my ass. And what are the chances of a fire this big anyway! Especially in the middle of a city!" England complained.

"I have no idea." America laughed, about to Push Arthur into the car when Prussia practically dived in ahead of them, laughing and scrambling into the seat next to his brother.

"That's right, the awesome me just cut you off!" England was about to give a surely scathing retort to that, but Alfred was finally successful in pushing him into the van first.

"Nice one Gil." America smiled at the albino, who gave him a thumbs up in return.

"America, you git. Get in here. Your going to hold up the line." England ordered, buckling himself in.

The blond shook his head. "Nope. Gotta make sure every one gets in first."

"Don't tell me your still trying to act like a 'hero' you idiot!" Arthur taunted.

"Something like that." was his reply before the American stepped out of their view.

"Don't worry Amérique, I will keep dear Angleterre company!" He jumped into the van, next to Arthur and began harassing him. Spain slid in after him, with Japan, China and Russia soon after.

"Is that every one for this car?" Germany asked. The driver looked at his sheet of names and nodded.

"The last is Mr. Jones."

"Well tell him to get in here! The smokes starting to get into the the car." Arthur coughed, fending off France with a fist to the face.

"He's not out there." Russia informed them, looking at the now empty sidewalk. "no one is out there."

"What do you mean 'no one's out there'? He was just standing by the car! Waiting for you guys to get your asses in." Prussia countered.

"Well comrade, wherever he was, he is not there now, Da?"

"I did not see him while coming in either. Sorry." Japan added.

"Me neither, aru."

Before an argument could start, the driver picked up his walkie-talkie and listened, before closing the doors. Exclamations from the passengers were cut off as the driver started the car and began addressing them.

"Sorry, but I was just told the fire's reached the hotel. Had to start driving."

"But Alfred-"

"I'm sure Mr. Jones can take care of himself. My job is to make sure to get you to safety." He cut the other off, apologizing.

The nations sat, grumbling and complaining about a certain 'stupid', 'troublesome' and 'childish' American.

"This is so not awesome." Prussia sighed, looking out his window. Red eyes widened when he saw a white '50' pass through smoke and into an alley. After staring for a moment, he made a decision.

"Hey! Un-awesome driver guy! Stop the car!" When it seemed no one heard him over their own squabbling, he sucked in a deep breath.

"**HEY! STOP THE DAMN CAR!" **The driver was so shocked, he actually _did_ stop the car. All occupants came to a dead silence as they stared at the Prussian. Said Prussian smirked, scrambled over the seat in front of him-and Russia and china in the process- and practically kicked the door opened and jumped out of the car.

"Gilbert! Where are you going?" Ludwig called after him.

"Chasing America!" Prussia laughed, disappearing into an ally.

Germany sighed and climbed out of the car, apologizing to the panicking driver and jogging after his brother. Italy squeaked and ran after the blond, prompting his brother to follow, whom Spain immediately stalked, and France laughed and ran after to stay with his two friends and dragged England and Japan with him. China, not wanting to be left alone with Russia, jumped after them with an aggravated "Aru". Russia sat for a moment, smiling, before getting out of the van and following.

The driver just sat, stunned.

-xXXx-

Prussia stopped at an intersection of alleys, unsure of which way to go. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Bruder! What the hell are you doing!" Germany yelled, coming up behind him and leaning, with his hands on his knees, catching his breath. The Italy's came up behind, Feliciano grabbed onto Germany, apparently not out of breath from his run.

After a moment, the other nations caught up. As they began arguing again and Prussia smiled, turning and walking towards they alleyway with the most smoke. Russia looked on in interest before following.

Noticing this, Germany ran and took hold of the back of his brother's blue suit.

"And just where," He growled, pulling the shorter off the ground and turning him around, "do you think you're going?"

Prussia smiled "Like I said, following America."

The others simply stared.

"What?" England dead panned.

Gilbert sighed, trying to get back to solid ground. And failing. "Like I said, again. I. AM. FOL-LOW-ING. AL-FRED. You guys deaf or something?"

"Do you see America any where around here? And since when were you two on human-name basis?" England asked, glaring at Prussia.

"Dude, we hang out all the time! I just don't insult him 24-7 like you do." England huffed angrily at this, "and I saw him run into this alley in the car. But now, he's getting farther away. So if you'll excuse me..." He began struggling again.

"Um...excuse me...but...Russia left." A quiet voice spoke up.

Every one stared at the newcomer.

"Amer..."France paused for a moment. "Mattieu! When did you get here?"

Canada sighed, "I've been here the whole time. You just never noticed me.

"oh. …..sorry.."

"It's fine."

Prussia managed to get out of Germany's grip and dashed after Russia. This prompted the other nations to run, _again._

After another six or seven minutes of running they came to a halt behind Russia.

"I hear something. Shut up and listen, Da?"

They stared at the giant man and quickly shut their mouths. He was right. A small, quiet sound echoed around the smoke.

Arthur slowly walked towards one alley opening and listened. That's when he heard it. Screaming.

"Hey! Over here! Some ones screaming!" He called, taking off into the suffocating grayness.

He listened as the others ran after him. Breaking out onto the other side of the smoke was like taking out ear plugs. He could hear the screaming now perfectly.

"SOME ONE! PLEASE! SAVE MY BABY! PLEASE! HELP!"

They looked at each other before nodding and running towards the woman's voice. As they neared, they heard another voice, quieter, definitely belonging to a man.

They rounded the corner and stopped. Looking. Then did a double take. And a triple take. There was the screaming woman, curled on the ground and holding her baby. The knife in her leg catching the fire's reflection on it's surface.

And in front of her, stood none other than the united states of America, bomber jacket and all. But he wasn't acting the 'hero' as he would usually boast. No, he was looking far from it. For in his outstretched arm, pointed straight at the woman's head, was a silver, very real, very _lethal_ hand gun.

"-ave it your way." As he pulled back the trigger, Gilbert's stomach gave a sickening twist and flip. _He wasn't really going to shoot was h-_

"ALFRED. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Alfred froze, trigger half pulled back, and jerked his head towards them. As did the woman.

Americas eyes widened, shock written all over his face.

They all stared at each other as Alfred's brain seemed to be rebooting. The blond was the first to break the silence.

"Well shit."

* * *

><p>tada~ next chapter. and it's somewhat longer.<p>

Next chapter is when we see what happens.

does the woman live? is alfred really a villian? will iggy ever be nice to alfred?

hell if i know.

any ways. who do you think the pairings will be?


	3. bad beginnings

I don't really like this chapter, but meh. whatever.

sorry if it seems I'm not addressing all of the characters properly. I'm not used to writing so many people at once

Disclaimer:i don't own.

* * *

><p><strong>May 15, 2011<strong>

**1:30**

**Chicago, USA**

"What are you doing you idiot! Pointing a gun at an innocent woman!" England raged.

Alfred panicked slightly. "She's not innocent! She st-"

"Like hell she's 'not innocent' She's got a baby for Christs sake!"

"Look, you guys really need to lea-"

"Please! Save me!" The woman wailed.

"Quiet you." Alfred hissed, training his previously relaxed gun back on her. The nations stiffened at the motion.

"Don't worry, aru. We'll help you." China promised.

Germany pushed England to the side, while Russia readied himself to take the gun.

"Now Alfred, there's no need harm a civilian." He said, Trying to make his voice as calming as possible. The last thing they needed was for the American to fly off the handle and start shooting. Even if it couldn't kill the nations, he could end up hitting the woman, his original target.

Gilbert stepped forward. "If you're stressed, we can talk you know? You're economies havin' a hard time and you're pretty run down." He didn't want to say what was coming next, but they needed to get him to calm down and see reason. Alfred needed help. "I get it. I've seen how you get all aggravated and exhausted. Maybe it's because of the lack of sleep? You told me you haven't slept in a couple of months, yeah? But that's no reason to start shooting up your own citizens. You couldn't even _hold_ a gun last time I saw you. Much less _shoot it._" He held out his hand, stepping forward a couple steps.

Alfred stared at him in disbelief. "Gil, you said you-i mean-" He shook his head as the albino slowly approached. "That doesn't even have anything to do with this!"

Prussia stopped 3 or 4 arms lengths from America. "of course it does if your pointin-!" Suddenly, the woman jumped from her position on the ground, careening straight for Gilbert, wailing.

Surprised, Gilbert stood there as she practically flew towards him. Something was wrong...something in her face sent a sudden wave of terror down his spine. And suddenly, Alfred was there, Pushing the red eyed man back towards the other nations.

There was an odd squelching sound as she hit Alfred head on and shrieked, spinning away. America did the same, but cocked his gun and landed next to Prussia and Ivan, along with some nations that had also come forward.

The next moment seemed to happen in slow motion for the two closest nations, Prussia and Russia. They watched as America turned his gun so that the handle was facing outward, his arm moving in a slight arch as his other foot shifted behind him. They noticed a small object swinging off the end of his gun. It was silver at first, catching the light of the spreading fire, before it morphed and changed. Silver bled into a dark purple-ish metallic color and the metal morphed into a new, slicker shape that for some reason, made them think of a raven. A new sound echoed in their ears. Not yelling nations or a screaming woman, but a soft sound that drowned everything else out. Something between a small birds cry and bell. They were slightly transfixed.

Gunshots snapped them back into speed as they exited from Alfred's gun in rapid succession. Each hitting the woman with a brutal accuracy.

She fell to the ground, shrieking and screaming, dropping her baby. The noise increased until they had to cover their ears, her pitiful cries becoming demonic cursing and caterwauling as she writhed on the ground. They stared in shock as black vapor began to spill from the bullet holes. Racing across the ground like snakes towards the nations before disappearing. Her demonic shrieking heightened before abruptly cutting off. Her body lay on the ground twitching, slowly turning into a black tar-like substance; like skin melting off bone.

They stared at the sickening sight before hearing America cough. They turned to him. Anything other than the body really, and saw that he was still coughing. Shaking slightly.

That was when a cry broke the silence. A small cry, originating from the forgotten bundle on the ground.

"Ah." Alfred sighed. "I almost forgot that." His voice sounded thick for some reason. He walked towards the baby, stone faced and emotionless, reloaded the gun and shot off one bullet before the shocked nations could stop him.

The crying immediately stopped.

"He shot the baby!" Feliciano cried, burying his face in Germany's sleeve and sobbing. This seemed to set the others off as well.

"How could you do that!"

"That was a _baby!"_

"What the hell is wrong with you! Aren't you supposed to be some kind of hero?"

"SHUT. UP!" Alfred roared, practically screaming over the sounds of nations, fire sirens and the spreading inferno. His Voice was strong and cold, threatening maybe. But it soon dissolved into a small fit of coughing.

"Just shut up and let me explain will you?"

"Yes, please _do_ explain why you just executed first degree man-slaughter. Twice." Ludwig growled, slightly put off by America's sudden violent change of emotions.

"Does that look even slightly human to you?" The blue-eyed man asked, pointing at the body, which was now almost completely black goo, leaving only stick like, sickly green bones that were certainly _not_ human. The foul smell of rotting meat and a tar pit mingled in the air, making the countries want to gag.

"N-no." Arthur stammered, "But what about the baby? And what exactly is going _on here_?"

Alfred sighed, rubbing his gun free hand over his face and through his hair. "That 'woman' as you called her, was a demon. She started the fire so she could eat." He leaned against the alley wall, slightly pale. "that the baby was her off spring. Most likely the outcome of her and some human man."

"B-but, if that's true, then that means it was half human, hamburger bastard!" Romano stammered, trying to rationalize this new information in his head.

"Ci, that means it had some humanity in it...right?" Spain asked.

"sure, maybe for another year or two. But after that, it would become just like it's mother. A soulless people eating monster."

"What if it had kept it's humanity? Huh? Like in those books about half demons you Americans read!" England tried, glaring at the Blond and covering his nose to try and keep out the foul smells.

Alfred barked out a laugh before coughing again. "Fictional Arthur. Fictional. It's possible, but rarely. And even if it didn't look it, the baby was already a good three or four years old. Plus, it's already been fed god-knows how many times. Add that to the species of this demon, and it's nearly impossible." He was shaking now, fumbling for something in his jacket. "Dammit.."

That's when they noticed it. Something was dripping onto the pavement at his feet. Blood. Had the woman scratched him? Stabbed him with something?

"Al, are you-" Prussia started, but was cut off by an angry and confused England, refusing to let this go.

"But there was still a chance wasn't there! I hope you feel damn proud of yourself America, you just-"

"WOULD YOU RATHER I HAVE LET IT TURN INTO A MONSTER? WOULD YOU RATHER THAT I LET IT KILL HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE BEFORE BEING KILLED AND SENT TO HELL? I SENT IT OFF WHILE IT STILL HAD THE CHANCE TO LEAVE PEACEFULLY." Alfred was panting now, snarling at England before his voice slowly began dieing. "Do you hate me for killing that?" He pointed again at the demon before turning an accusatory glare at the group in front of him. "Do you hate me for saving Prussia too?"

Shocked silence was his only answer, as he pulled something small and gold out of his jacket with a tired "finally" and began shoving it into the gun. After properly reloading it, he stumbled over to the fading remains of the demon and scooped some up in his gloved fingers. A sizzling sound filled the air before he rubbed it onto the wall in front of him in the shape of a circle.

He leaned back into his original position against the wall opposite of the mark. He lifted the gun with a shaking hand and tried aiming for the mark. He cursed as his vision began to fog. "Dammit..." He looked at the confused nations. "Who can shoot a gun?"

After receiving nothing in response, he growled. "Some one needs to get their ass over here. Now."

After what seemed like an agonizingly long moment to Alfred, Stony-faced Germany stepped forward. He stepped up to the other blond and looked into his eyes, seeing a new urgency in them.

"What do you need."

America presented the other with the gun in his open palm. "Shoot the mark. That's all ya gotta do." As The German took the silver gun, he gave a shaky groan slid down the wall. Russia was there before he hit the ground. Supporting the smaller man with his shoulder. He looked up at Ludwig with curiosity.

"You will shoot the gun, Da?"

Germany nodded and stared at the gun, then lifting it into position. A sudden thought seized him. What would happen when he hit the mark? Would it call up something? Would they be in danger? no. Alfred would never do anything that could hurt them, would he? Ludwig wasn't sure what to think now. Especially after what he had just witnessed.

"Are you going to shoot or what west?" Prussia asked sidling up next to his brother. Germany, startled out of his thoughts jerked the trigger. A small black object burst from the gun, destroying the muzzle as it exited. It hit the very edge of the circle before disappearing.

Germany dropped the smoking gun as thin black lines spread from the circle, eventually forming a shape similar to that of a spider. With many more legs. The black slowly changed to a dull glowing green.

The group stared at the wall in wonder.

"What did you just do?" Spain asked, inspecting the marked wall.

"..i have no idea, actually."

"I believe we may have a more...prominent problem than the wall." Russia informed them, pulling back America's bomber jacket. Underneath, was a mess. Something was lodged in his side, causing substantial bleeding. And what's worse, it was moving, causing the skin to sizzle and burn as it slowly lodged deeper into America. Russia grimaced. That...was not normal. Not that anything in their current situation was normal.

"What is it?" France asked, peering disgustedly at the wound.

"Don't know. Should we try and pull it out?" Prussia suggested, leaning over them with Japan, China, Canada and Romano. The rest slowly crowded around them, wall mark forgotten.

As Ivan reached for the wound, a shaking hand wrapped around his, stopping it.

"Don't touch it..." The apparently awake American gritted out, "Poison." He fell back into a painful sleep.

Ivan looked back down to his hand and noticed Alfred's shaking one was still wrapped around it in a tight grip. He was displeased to notice it was much weaker than it should be.

"If we can't touch it, what do we do? Aru."

"Maybe we can bring him to a hospital?" Japan asked, looking at the blond worriedly.

"and say what? 'Hey, our friend just killed a monster and it's baby? But as luck would have it, ended up getting stabbed?' are you crazy?" Prussia countered.

The nations soon dissolved into senseless squabbling, at a loss of what to do.

No one noticed a figure approaching through the clearing smoke-fire having been put under control- until it was mere feet from them, raising a bronze gun and pulling back the hammer threateningly.

"Don't move. State your names and what you're doing here."

* * *

><p>A cliffhanger. again. some how i've managed to end all three chapters with one.<p>

next chapter, we actually start getting into the story.

please tell me if you see anything wrong.


End file.
